


Shut-in

by TheForestPrince



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Amporacest, Blowjobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-25 23:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForestPrince/pseuds/TheForestPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Eridan fucking Ampora and you wish with all your heart that you did not find your brother so goddamn attractive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Initial Damnation

You are Eridan fucking Ampora and you are not supposed to find your brother this goddamn attractive.

He's just so--

Irresistible.

That's beyond a shadow of a doubt. So perfectly made up all the time, he's the pinnacle of your fantasies. Since Feferi left you and started seeing the Captor kid, you've been shutting yourself in. The only one who's even cared enough to check on you in person is Cronus. Sure Vantas texts you, but that really isn't much in the way of caring in your book.

You flop on your bed, swigging from your fifth of Hennessey. It burns a bit, but you're used to it. Hard liquor's always been your strong point. Just when you're not paying attention, when you've managed to feel like everything might be okay, you hear a knock at the door.

You heave yourself up, set the fifth on the ground, and stagger drunkenly to the door.

"Open up, chief. I got somethin' for you."

You swing the door open and step aside to let him in. He holds up two Coronas and a pack of cigarettes before stepping inside and handing you the pack of cigs and a beer. You watch him in and kick the door shut while he drops himself into a desk chair.

"I don't have money this week," you say, sitting on the bed. He waves you away.

"No worries, Eri. It's a gift, seeing as it's your birthday. Did you forget?"

Goddamn, he even brought you gifts on your birthday. He'll be the death of you one day. You fish your lighter from your pocket and light up a cigarette, offering one to him. He takes one and lights it up for himself. You think just then that you'd like to drop something and 'accidentally' shove your face on his dick.

He blows the smoke out into your face in what you think is supposed to be a dick move, but you don't rightly mind. "You think I've got a shot at Meenah now that you and Fef are done?"

You sigh and shake your head. "You don't have a shot at anyone, Cro. Trust me on that one."

He pouts fakely and cutely, his eyebrows furrowed into two thick black slashes. "That's cold, Eri. Maybe you should pay for this stuff I brought for you, chief."

"I told you I don't have any money this week, Cro." You say. He shakes his head.

"That's not what I mean, baby brother. Kankri's been on this... Celibacy thing lately and..." He trails off, waving his hand in the air.

You raise an eyebrow, taking in the oh-so subtle way he's almost fighting to keep his hands away from his pants. "You want me to suck your dick? Is that what you're asking?"

He stubs out his cigarette on the wall, blowing out the last bit of smoke. "You don't have to if you don't want. Just a proposition, you know."

You try not to look too eager at the chance. You think he knows anyway. He unzips his pants, waving you over. "Come on over, Eri. You wanna do this and you know it."

You take the last drag of your cigarette and drop to your knees in front of him, pulling his erection out and sliding your lips over the head.

He groans, animalistic and primal, tangling his fingers in your hair. He holds your head still, bucking his hips and damn near choking you with his dick.

You pull off and lick the head, looking up at him. He isn't looking at you. His eyes are squeezed shut.

"Eri, keep going please, come on. You were doing so well."

You lick from base to tip and start to suck again and in no time he's cumming, coating your mouth and the back of your throat. You pull off to spit, the last few spurts coating your lips and cheeks, but he looks down at you dangerously. "Swallow for me, like a good boy."

And you do. You swallow what's in your mouth and you lick up what your tongue can reach from your face, like a good boy for your brother. He smiles at you and runs his fingers through your hair with one hand and wipes cum off your face with a finger from the other. He holds the finger to your lips and you lick up the cum and stare up into his eyes.

You're aware now that you have hardly been aware this whole time of your own desperate arousal. Your cock is straining in your jeans and dying for some kind of friction and release. You start to reach for your jeans, but he shakes his head. "Don't do that, Eri. You can survive without." He smirks and lets your hair go, standing up. You realize how tall he is and that he's getting off on bossing you around.

Well, the second part was obvious. By the time he makes it to your bed, he's already half hard again and only getting harder. "Come on, chief. Take off your pants and come entertain your big brother. Be a good boy."

So you do.

∬∬∬

He's pulling his pants back up and you're sitting in bed, trying to ignore the stinging in your backside while you answer Vantas's frantic texts. Poor kid thought you'd finally killed yourself.

You weren't even close. Cronus had given you what you wanted and more. You'd liked the bossing. He told you that you were a good boy, something your father never did.

Cronus cleared his throat, moving to the door with a cigarette in his mouth. When had he gotten that? You dismiss the thought and look up at him just as your phone goes off again.

"You takin' off?" He nods, looking away and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, uh chief, one last thing..."

You raise an eyebrow at his sudden bashfulness. "Yeah, Cro? What is it?"

He crosses the studio quickly, taking the cigarette from his mouth and pressing his lips to yours in what is a fervent, but sorry excuse for a kiss. He pulls away, hesitant for only the slightest moment before hurrying back to the door and slipping halfway out, only pausing for a few last words.

"I'll be back next week, Eri. Thanks for the favor and uh, happy birthday." He absconds, leaving you to deal with the suffocating silence by yourself until next week.

You are Eridan fucking Ampora, and you wish, with all your heart that you did not find your brother so goddamn attractive.


	2. The Next Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are Eridan Ampora, and you get what you want, again.

The next time Cronus comes to your place, you're fully ready for some more incestuous messing-around, but he brings Kankri this time, and you think you're going to tear out your hair and maybe relinquish Kankri's mouth priveledges. He talks at you nonstop for a full five minutes, all the while picking up the mess of empty bottles and cigarette butts.

  
"--and lastly, it's completely unhygenic to sit here and swelter in this tiny apartment! Don't you ever turn the heat off? It smells God-awful in here, not to mention it's hot enough for any sensible person to get heat stroke. Here, let me open the window, or something..." He's dashing around, and to tell the truth, you like it as warm as it is inside. It reminds you of home in Italy, when you were younger and before your father decided his connections in America were more important than staying in the villa where three generations of Amporas had grown up. You were twelve when you moved, and Cronus was sixteen. That year was the first time you'd noticed people. Girls back home were plain, with big noses and ears that stuck out.

  
Girls in America were all pale with big, blue veins in their foreheads and light hair that hung around their faces like dead horse-hair, like the girls to the north of home. Lots of them spoke perfect English, even though they claimed to have "German-Swedish-Norwegian-Russian" blood. That was a lot of blood to have, and frankly, it didn't fucking matter to you. They were all ugly as shit.

  
The boys, however, were a different story. At home, they all looked the same. But here, there was so much variety, and boys from all over with nice muscled arms and backs. You joined swimming, you and Cro both, just so that you could look at the boys, even though Cro was more vocal about it. Cro talked about everything he did back then, and everything he wanted to do; he wanted this, he wanted that, he was going to do this, he was going to do that.

  
After the one girl broke his heart, he became passive-aggressive about everything and stopped talking as much. He could still talk an ear off, but he was less vocal about his innermost desires. He also started to fill out and get muscular. He attributed it to puberty, but it had to have been the swimming. Of course you two swam back at home, but not like that. Not for competition and not to prove something.

  
You started to notice him when you were thirteen, and he was just turning seventeen and one of the boys in your class had asked you to be his boyfriend in a roundabout, stalling manner. He was tall, just as tall as Cronus, and if you didn't look at him, you could pretend that you were being held by Cronus, that Cronus was the one walking you to class instead of a kid who believed in weird things and stole his dad's prescriptions while the old man wasn't using them.

  
Gamzee was nice, until his prescription supply was cut off. You had to get away from him after that. You didn't feel safe anymore.

  
You snap out of your thoughts about Gamzee right as Kankri leans over your brother to plant a small, chaste kiss to his cheek. "I'll be right back, okay? I feel like I need to go get a pizza or something. Please, for the love of God Cronus, keep the heat off. I'm sweltering in here."

  
Cronus waves him away and tells him that he'll be good and keep an eye on both you and the thermostat, and that seems to appease Kankri enough that he grabs the keys and leaves. "I'll only be gone about an hour. I'm going to stop by Karkat's on the way, just to see if he needs anything as well. See you in a bit."

  
Your brother reaches out for Kankri's sleeve to try and get another kiss out of the man, but Kankri pulls away from him and is out on his way.

  
The apartment is still after that, just you on your bed and Cronus on the desk chair, and both of you are listening to the jingle of the keys clipped to Kankri's belt loop while he walks down the hall. Two more minutes pass, by your approximation, and Cronus gets up to go look out of the window facing the parking lot, where he always parks the car. You crane your neck to try and see what he sees, and you think you do; his car is gone. Kankri hasn't forgotten anything.

  
And suddenly, Cronus is upon you, mashing your lips in a ravenous, rabid embrace, one hand holding your head hard to his, and the other fumbling to undo his pants. You're in pajama pants, so there's hardly any struggle for you to get out of them, besides the struggle of keeping yourself locked into the kiss. You want to kiss him as long as you can, without stopping to catch your breath fully or stopping to take off excess articles of clothing.

  
You both are pulling in hard through your noses, hard enough for Cronus to pull away and gasp for air, then swear at his pants and take his hand away from you so he can hurry them down. You take the opportunity as well to shove your pants down and expose your ever-hardening cock to the cold air in your tiny, tiny place.

  
When Cronus finally manages his pants, he's already hard enough to do something to you, hard enough to fuck you better than the last time. Last time he was here, he was running off of the second erection, the one that stops men from performing their absolute best.

  
Now, he's going straight for you, kissing you hard again before pulling away and telling you to turn over gruffly. You get onto your hands and knees, expecting him totake a moment to get the lube.

  
Instead, he shocks you by pressing his tongue flat to your puckered entrance and then kissing it, like he loves your ass hole more than he loves your mouth. You stiffen at the contact and the cold air freezing you in the worst place to be frozen, and Cronus just laughs at your reaction.

"Can't take it, chief? I thought you of all people would like this. I won't do it if you don't want."

Your face reddens drastically and you're so glad he can't see you. "I like it and all, it's just new. Keep going," you tell him, and he does, getting back down to lick, finger, and tongue your asshole like it's the best thing he's ever tasted. 

Eventually, he stops his tongue fucking and you can hear him rustling through the drawers until he snaps open the cap to the lube.

It's freezing cold when he slathers it on your ass, and you can only imagine how cold it must be on his dick. Cronus sighs through it though and in no time is lining his thick, hard cock up to your asshole.

"You feel like you can take it, chief? I don't wanna hurt you or nothin'," he murmurs. You have to bite back a sarcastic response. 

"Yeah Cro, just do it. I'm not a fragile little kid, you know," you remind him, and he starts to press into you. It doesn't feel like much of anything really, not at first, but then he starts to move in a way that he didn't last time.

Last time was mediocre, this time you feel like you've died and gone to heaven.

You press your hips back into him and arch your back, and in return, he takes hold of your hips and uses your body to fuck you harder. You moan like a fucking hentai girl, all high and keening like nobody's business.

Cronus chimes in with his own animalistic grunts and moans, telling you every so often how good you are, how pretty you could be, and just how much he wants to make you his princess. 

By the time he touches you, you're almost to the edge. You're gripping the sheets and moaning and keening, trying to swear, but you can't make any coherent words happen.

When you cum, you see stars. You tense and grip Cronus's cock inside of you tight, because you never want him to leave you. Not again, and not with Kankri.

He cums with that, gripping your hips so hard that you're positive you'll bruise. 

Cronus pulls out and it's then, and only then that you realize he wasn't using a condom. You're slightly annoyed at that, but mostly just sleepy. Youu want to collapse into his arms, but when you realize those arms aren't there to hold you while you sleep, you just maneuver yourself into lying on your stomach with a pillow to prop up your front half so you can watch Cronus. He's wiping his flaccid penis off with a very gently used napkin and then he tosses it near the trashcan. You consider sniffing it after he's gone.

"Pull your pants up, Eri. And take that blanket someplace, you got cum all over it. You might wanna shower before Kankri gets back." Your brother pulls out his phone and makes like he's scrolling through something. You do as he said, swinging off of your bed and ignoring the stinging while you pull up your pajama pants again and gather up the blanket to throw it into your bathroom, and then you shower. 

You manage to get yourself cleaned up decently, make a mental note to re-do your stripe, and even shave the stubble off of your face. You feel nice, to be honest. Showering always makes you feel like you can do more things than you really will ever get around to. 

It's still nice to think of doing things though."

Kankri is back when you come out of the shower, covered in just a towel around your waist. You're slightly miffed that you won't get to cuddle with Cronus, but you doubt that he would even want to cuddle anyway.

You're so lonely it hurts you physically, but there's nothing really to be done about it.

Cronus visits you, what more could you want?

Kankri was true to his word; he brought pizza but it's so disgusting that you don't want to eat it. You don't ever want to eat things anyway but this pizza is just downright offensive. 

Kankri asks you questions about the future, and you answer them with your usual snark. He isn't going to try and help you. He just wants to know about you, because he's nosy and thinks he's better than everyone. 

It's only when Cronus pats Kankri's behind and gets a lecture for it does Kankri decide that it's time for them to go. 

"Goodbye Eridan, I hope you and Cronus had a good time while I was out." You don't answer him.

Instead, you smile halfway at Cronus and he gives you a smirk that makes you want to melt. 

They leave, and that's all there is to it.

You don't hear from Cronus again for another three months.


	3. A Blowout

He just waltzes in like he owns the goddamn world, and you, Eridan Ampora, you are ready to throw hands.

"Literally what the everloving fuck are you doing here," you demand, rising up from your bed-couch-thing and reaching for the broken leg of one of your old chairs, something you just happen to keep around in case someone uninvited decides to show up, someone like Cronus.

He just shrugs and drops himself onto your spinny chair, spreading his knees out far and wide in a gesture you know for certain is supposed to be Cronese for, "Come suck my dick, Eri." You almost do, to be honest, but you're still so fucking pissed and hell, it's been three fucking months.

You repeat yourself, clenching the broken chair leg until your knuckles turn white. He just shrugs again. ..."Guess I forgot," he mumbles.

He's nervous. You can hear his accent coming out in his words and he's jiggling his leg. Cronus was the first one to assimilate to America when you three came over. He was the one what pushed you and your father to become more like them.

But the "poor, nervous Cro" schtick doesn't work on you. You scrunch up your face in what is most definitely not an attractive expression, and you fling that goddamn chair leg at him as hard as you can. He flinches, and it connects with his arm and just under his chin.

"Fuck you, Cronus. I fucking thought you were going to come back." You struggle to keep your voice even, you struggle to keep it from breaking. Cronus speaks to you in rapid Italian then, and it takes you a moment. You rarely ever speak Italian to anyone anymore, and so you haven't retained much of it over the years. You catch the key points-- that he's sorry, that there were things that came up, that he's been going into your father's business, and thee were trips. 

You couldn't care less. You absolutely could not care less.

He's so... You can't even put it into words. Hopefully he has a bruise. Hopefully he won't ever come around here.

Hopefully he stays and holds you in his arms for the rest of the night. 

You want to yell, you want to scream and hit him and you're about to, you really are about to yell and scream and punch and kick him, and then--

Someone knocks on the door. Kankri slips in without much ado, taking one glance at you and one glance at Cronus in his crunched up, defensive position, and for a second, you see the red that he sees. How dare he come into your home like this? How dare he intrude on your life, how fucking dare he come into your brother's life and take him away from you?

How dare he exist?

He takes another look at Cronus and then he's in your face, demanding what happened and why it happened. You can't even speak. You don't know what to say, you just push him away.

Kankri stumbles like you shot him. Cronus is there suddenly, and they're both talking to you and at you, and you can't take it.

For the first time in maybe a year, you leave your apartment of your own volition. You make a point of slamming the door behind yourself because fuck them, and fuck these walls and these halls.

Your neighbor waves at you, the old lady with the little dog whos bones creak when he walks stares at you in shock. She tells her dog that you need a home-cooked meal. Fuck food.

You go to the park. This one guy lives at the park, and sometimes he shares advice and weed with you. You don't smoke, and you honestly think that he's a fucking dumbass, but you used to sit with him all the same. Last time you saw him, he said that he planned to move in with his Best Motherfucking Friend, and that he was going to get his life together and stop playing guitar for petty change on the corner.

Apparently he did, because you see neither hair nor hide of him.

You keep walking, hoping not to sully the moods of the children playing on the playground. You wish you could be as happy as them, for one fucking night. Just one night, and not by the actions of someone else. 

You wish you could have him. 

\---

You are now Cronus Ampora, and your boyfriend is absolutely seething. 

He rants and raves around the apartment, and he even knocks a bottle over on the desk, but he immediately rights it, and then he whisks it away and into the recycling bin. 

"Cronus, you need to give up on him. He's practically the bane of my existence, and no matter what the hell you say, I'm not coming here anymore. Never. Again."

And then he too storms out of the apartment.

He won't be coming back, so that means you've got time with Eridan. You've got time alone with Eridan. He probably won't ever want to see you anymore, you reckon, and you're probably right. No one is better than you are at reading your brother.

Eridan sneaks in a couple minutes into your reverie, looking more worn out than you'v ever seen him. He's still young and he doesn't deserve that. He doesn't deserve this kind of weariness flung onto his face.

He needs to shave. 

You go and sit next to him on his futon and he doesn't even acknowledge you; it's like you're a ghost. You put an arm around his shoulders and you lean in to kiss him, but he turns his head. "Fuckin' go home, Cro. Kankri's waitin' on you to drive him home."

It hurts. The rejection is a familiar feeling, but it still hurts all the same. You only nod and do what he said, making sure to press a gentle kiss to his cheek before you go. 

For once, you're not looking forward to sharing a bed with Kankri through the nights to come.


End file.
